Plankton VS Kaos
Plankton VS Kaos is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. '''It is his first episode of his first season. Description YouTube - Two small but extremely smart and powerful villains will fight for glory in this epic battle! Which bad guy will be the baddest of the bad and come out alive? ScrewAttack - Two of the shortest yet most powerful villains are battling for the spot of victory! There can only be one! Who will triumph?! Interlude Wiz: Villains have been around for a long time. With every hero, there is a villain trying to stop them. And today, two awesome yet short villains will clash in combat to see who rules. '''Boomstick: Plankton, the minuscule but genius creature that has some major tricks up his sleeve. Wiz: Kaos, the Dark Portal Master who can't seem to grow hair or do anything right, but has some totally insane powers... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would a Death Battle. Plankton Wiz: In the happy underwater town of Bikini Bottom, there is one character who always tries to cause trouble. This character's name is Plankton. Boomstick: Despite being absolutely naked all the time, Plankton is a genius. He makes awesome mech suits for battle, and can come up with some elaborate plans. He's a genius. But then why does he waste his time trying to steal a sandwich?! Wiz: It's not just any sandwich, Boomstick. It's a Krabby Patty. These sandwiches are from the most popular eatery in town, the Krusty Krab. These sandwiches almost have hypnotic powers. They are that addictive. People will cause riots if they don't get one. The Krusty Krab is coincidentally run by Plankton's childhood friend, Eugene Krabs, and it is directly across the street from Plankton's failing restaurant, the Chum Bucket. Boomstick: Plankton's restaurant is also part mad science lab. He puts science into his food, which makes for some disgusting stuff, which is called Chum. And Plankton wonders why he is failing...CHUM IS FISH! FISH LIE IN BIKINI BOTTOM! THE CHUM BUCKET PROMOTES CANNIBALISM! What has happened to kid shows these days?! Wiz: So Plankton constantly tries to steal a Krabby Patty, so he can learn the formula and sell them at the Chum Bucket, so he doesn't go out of business. Boomstick: But I thought Mr. Krabs and Plankton were friends? Wiz: They aren't anymore. Ever since Mr. Krabs' food turned out better than Plankton's when they were kids and started their businesses, they have been sworn enemies since. Plankton has tried to steal the Krabby Patty so many times, but always fails, and results in getting thrown out of the restaurant. Literally. So he goes back home in a sad slump to his computer wife, Karen. Boomstick: Wait. His wife is a computer? How does that...work? Wiz: I honestly don't know. Plankton has been known to build many mechs suits for battle. The one we are going to use is the one seen in Super Brawl 3, a game on the Nickelodeon website. Boomstick: And when stuff gets real, Plankton will shift into his Plank-Ton mode, the giant muscly version of him. In this form, Plankton is able to lift and crush almost anything. He can also endure many things a human cannot, except being poked in his large eye, of course. Wiz: Plankton may be powerful himself, but he also has one awesome army. He has a ton of robotic clones of himself. He uses them for a lot, especially fooling Krusty Krab workers by sending them trying to steal their formula. He also has tanks and planes at his call and beck, as well as giant robots! If he could give all his robotic clones mech suits and weapons, he and his army would almost be unstoppable. Plankton: I don't give a barnacle. '' Kaos Wiz: In a magic world of floating islands known as Skylands, there are a team of heroes known as the Skylanders, who defend this magical and peaceful land from the clutches of Kaos, the Dark Portal Master. '''Boomstick: The Skylanders work for Gandalf, another Portal Master, but Kaos eventually killed him. But Gandalf lives again as a ghost...which is in the form of a giant floating head, which is quite disturbing. Portal Masters like Gandalf and Kaos are like the gods of Skylands, be they good or bad. They have super human powers and always are known for leading armies into battle. Kaos leads a bunch of monsters, while Gandalf leads the Skylanders. Wiz: It's not Gandalf. It's Eon. Do you honestly think Gandalf would star in a video game that has nothing to do with Lord Of The Rings? Boomstick: Don't underestimate Gandalf, Wiz. He can appear in whatever he wants to appear in. Wiz: We're getting off topic. Anyway, Kaos has amazing powers, being a Portal Master. He can throw purple fireballs, zap lighting from his hands, teleport, transform into a giant floating head and zap eye lasers everywhere - Boomstick: What is it with giant floating heads in this game? Wiz: I don't know, to be honest. Anyway, there are 10 magic elements in Skylands that the Skylanders are classified into. These elements are Earth, which controls the ground, Tech, which controls technology, Magic, which controls sorcery and spells, Life, which controls nature, Water, which controls water, Undead, which controls death and disaster, Air, which controls weather, and Fire which controls fire. These are the original 8 elements. The other newly discovered ones are Light, which controls light and goodwill, Dark, which controls darkness and evil, and Kaos, which controls magic like Kaos'. Boomstick: Kaos controls the original eight elements, as well as the Kaos element, obviously. He can cast spells now that he has these powers. His Earth spell causes the ground to shake, his Tech spell causes an electric explosion, his Magic heals him, his Life creates poisonous gasses, his Water makes water flow down on his enemies, his Undead spell causes a huge explosion, his Air Spell creates strong winds, and his Fire Spell causes a fiery explosion. His Kaos Spell allows him to uses dark magic. ''' Wiz: On top of that, he can also use a powerful energy called Mind Magic to summon giant, magical weapons, like swords, axes, bazookas, giant fists and even more. '''Boomstick: Aw yeah! Wiz: Despite these amazing powers, Kaos never wins anything. Boomstick: Seriously. This guy is pretty unsuccessful. And by pretty unsuccessful, I mean REALLY unsuccessful. He can't grow a single hair on his ugly bald head, he was considered a failure his entire life by his parents, who even tried to abandon him as a baby in a castle dungeon, and he has never even gotten close to beating the Skylanders in a fight. Wiz: But despite his failure, he is quick to form an alliance, especially if it is with someone who can help him reach his life goal: to take over Skylands for himself once and for all. This guy is very persistent. As soon as he is defeated, he almost immediately comes back, with another plan to try. He has a troll sidekick named Glumshanks, who is a sad sack. He is always depressed, not to mention forced to do everything Kaos tells him. Boomstick: One character that Kaos allied with once was his mother. She's...uh...heh heh...really good looking. Wiz: Enough, Boomstick. Enough. Anyway, Kaos once actually had Skylands in his grasp. He took over a race of giant robots, and was so close to taking over Skylands, but he completely lost it once the Skylanders came. Boomstick: I don't know why, but this guy was an absolute idiot. If you don't want to get beaten by the Skylanders, don't leave giant weapons all over the place that can be used against you! Common sense! Wiz: Yes, Kaos is quite stupid. His plans are far fetched, and he thinks way too much of himself. He is so self indulgent, he almost is his own weakness. Boomstick: WRONG. He IS his own weakness. Not almost. Wiz: Kaos, ever since he was a baby, was known to be the leader of armies. At his day care, he created a baby rebellion. However, this obviously didn't last long. It was over when nap time came around. Growing up, he made friends out of wood, called Wilkins. They weren't even meant to smell things, but they still left him because he smelt so bad. Boomstick: Wait. Hold up. He made friends out of wood?! That's messed up for a children's game. Wiz: Today, Kaos is known for leading armies of monsters all shape and sizes. There are Chompies, strange little critters that eat everything, and Trolls, dumb creatures that wield weapons of all kinds and craft monstrous tanks. There are also Drow, elves that have blades, Spell Punks, wizards who cast spells, and Goliath Drow, giant versions of Drow that hit hard and take damage lightly. That's just naming a few. Boomstick: Kaos also wields the ability to throw magical diamond blades, which can pierce through almost anything. Kaos' most loyal monsters, Greebles, fly jets that shoot at whatever is near them. Wiz: One thing is for sure. Kaos and his army are not to be messed with. '''''Kaos: It is I, Kaooos! Pre-Battle Wiz: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! It was like any normal day at the Krusty Krab. Business was booming. All the tables were packed. Long lines that started at the cash register went down all the way out of the Krusty Krab and down the street. The people of Bikini Bottom were that desperate for Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab, laughed heartily while people were giving all their money to Squidward, the cashier, begging for another Krabby Patty. But not everything was good. In the kitchen, Mr. Krabs' daughter, Pearl, manned the grill. Normally, SpongeBob would be manning the grill, but it was his day off. Pearl's cell phone then rang. It was here best friend, Judy. Pearl on the phone: Hi BFF! What's going on? They have a new store in the mall? OMG! She ran out of the room to go to the mall with her friend, completely forgetting and leaving the Krabby Patties on the grill. A tiny voice is heard from the shadowy corner of the room. ???: All according to plan! Plankton then crawls out of the shadows in the corner of the room, and hops up onto a desk next to the grill. He laughs as he eyes the patties sizzling on the grill. He pulls a pink cell phone out from behind him. Plankton: Sorry I had to steal your phone, Judy. It was all part of the plan. It's just business! Plankton then grabs one of the patties and pulls it off the grill. Plankton: DOW! I FORGOT IT WOULD BE HOT! Plankton drops the steaming hot patty on the floor in surprise. Plankton hisses in frustration, and grabs another patty of the grill, this time ready for the heat. Once he has the patty in hand, he jumps off of the desk and heads for the door. He is about to make it out the door when a white flash of light stops him. He turns to see what is behind him. There, he sees a short and strange little man. He was bald and wore a black robe. He saw Plankton holding the patty and smiled. Kaos: Hello, mortal fool. It is I, Kaos! I'm sorry to say, but I need that patty for an evil scheme. So if you don't mind... Kaos grabbed the patty and tried to pull it from Plankton's hands. Plankton resisted. Plankton: What? NO! This patty is MINE! Back off! Take another one! Kaos: You mean the burned ones on the grill? Ha! I'm Kaos! I deserve better! Kaos was right. The two patties left on the grill were burned to a crisp with no one watching them. The two villains struggled in a game of tug of war for the patty. All of a sudden, Kaos stepped back and slipped on the patty Plankton dropped on the floor. He yelled out loudly as he landed on his backside. The door to the kitchen swung open. Mr. Krabs entered. Mr. Krabs: What is in the blazes is going on in here?! Plankton! I should of known! Plankton: Aw crud! Plankton drops the patty and runs. He slips between Mr. Krabs' legs and runs for the door, not looking back to see what happened to Kaos. That guy was a pile of sea urchin slime. Plankton hoped he didn't get away. But when he did gather the courage to look behind him, he saw Mr. Krabs gaining, and fast. Plankton screamed as Mr. Krabs' claw snapped and missed him by a hair. He slid under the glass door and ran out of the Krusty Krab. He checked to see if Mr. Krabs was still behind him, but to his relief, he wasn't. He ran into the Chum Bucket and didn't stop running until he was safe in his laboratory. It took him a long time to catch his breath. When he recovered from the fright, he turned, only to see Kaos standing in the room, watching him. Plankton: What are you doing here? Get out! You have messed up enough already! I was so close to getting one that time. But NO! You have to come in and wreck everything! Kaos: I am making myself at home. I need a place to crash for a few days. I'm on the lamb from those Skylander fools. And anyway, your plan was dumb. It was going to fail no matter what! Who wastes their time trying to steal a sandwich? Get a life! Plankton: Hey! That was low! AND NO! YOU CAN'T "CRASH" HERE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME! Kaos: Hey! I will soon be your ruler! And you will be nothing! NOTHING! You can't talk like that to me, you small, sad, mortal fool! Plankton: That's it! Plankton storms out of the room. Kaos thinks he has won this argument. But moments later, the ground starts to shake. Plankton enters the room, in a mech suit, the one seen from Super Brawl 3. Plankton laughs. Plankton: You have two choices here. One: Leave and never show your face again. Two: GET CRUSHED! Kaos: I'll take choice three: DESTROY YOU! Plankton: It's on, shorty! FIGHT! ''' Kaos starts by summoning a giant bow and launching 3 arrows at Plankton. The mech dodges two, but is hit by the final one, which bounces off of it but leaves a mark. The mech stumbles backwards, but is barely damaged. Plankton then leaps forward and unleashes a devastating punch and kick combo on the Dark Portal Master that ends in a slam with the spiky ball on the mech's left hand. Kaos is knocked back and badly hurt, but uses a Magic Spell to heal his wounds. Kaos: Nice attempt. Kaos then summons Doom Sharks. Kaos: Swim my pretty Doom Sharks! Plankton: WHAT THE SCALLOP?! SHARKS?! Plankton manages to jump over the stream of sharks, but lands directly on top of one, crushing it. Plankton: Whoops. Sorry 'bout that. Kaos: No! That was my favorite Doom Shark! You fiendish fool! Plankton: Fiendish? That sounds quite like me. Plankton's mech's arms then spin like a cyclone, rapidly slamming Kaos. These rapid strike ends in a swift and heavy kick to Kaos' stomach, sending the Portal Master tumbling backwards and landing on his face. Kaos' robe is now torn. He is pretty severely damaged. He tries to use another Magic Spell, but Plankton jumps right in front of Kaos at the last moment, knocking the Portal Master back and using the Magic Spell's healing power to heal himself and his mech. Plankton: You have my gratitude, Kaos! Kaos: That wasn't meant for you. You're so not welcome. Kaos then shape-shifts into his giant floating head form. Plankton: I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming! The giant head blasts lasers at the mech, badly damaging the mech suit. One narrowly misses Plankton's head. That was a close call. Then, the head sends out a purple sonic boom from the symbol on his forehead. At first, nothing happens, but suddenly, it hits Plankton's mech and throws it across the room. It slams into the wall, causing the limbs of the mech to fall off. Then, all that is left is the mech suit's limbless body, with Plankton sitting in it's cockpit. Kaos shifts back to normal, laughing hysterically. Kaos: Ha! Your done for! Plankton: Try to finish me off, punk! Kaos then creates a Water Spell, causing a stream of water to pour down on top of Plankton. When the water is done pouring, Plankton laughs like he was just tickled. Plankton: You bald idiot! I literally breath water! How would water hurt me? Kaos: It usually works on other people... Plankton: But I am no ordinary person. I am your doom. Kaos: SILENCE, FOOL! Kaos then uses his a Fire Spell to cause a huge explosion that blows the mech's body and presumably Plankton to bits. Kaos: I WIN! BOW BEFORE ME! BOW BEFORE KAOS! Behind him, Kaos hears slow dramatic clapping. Kaos turns, only to see Plankton standing in the doorway, slowly clapping, with an unimpressed look on his face. Kaos: What?! HOW?! I DEMAND ANSWERS! Plankton: That Plankton you just blew up? Eh. That was nothing but a simple robotic clone of me. I've got thousands of em. Use 'em all the time. Kaos: ERGH! ENOUGH OF THIS! NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU! Plankton: I would like to see you try. Kaos throws an Undead Spell a Plankton, but the green creature is so small and quick he dodges it easily. Kaos blasts Tech Spell, but it does nothing, as Plankton easily dodges it once again. Kaos then fires his Doom Sharks, which try to eat him. Plankton jumps off of their pointed noses from one to another, dodging them all and causing them to slam into one another. Kaos: HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU ARE SO MUCH SMALLER AND WEAKER THAN ME! Plankton: I am weaker, huh? Well, try this for WEAK! Plankton then starts to shape-shift. His body grows massively larger. His arms and legs become very muscular. He towers over Kaos. Only his head has stayed the same size. Kaos: What?! Who are you meant to be?! Plankton: I'm Plank-Ton now! Plank-Ton smashes a massive fist down on the ground in front of Kaos, causing the Portal Master to back away. Kaos summons a giant bazooka that blasts Plank-Ton, but it does absolutely nothing to hurt the beast. Plank-Ton grabs Kaos, shakes him around until he is so dizzy he is seeing stars, and then throws him on the ground. Hard. Plank-Ton then grabs him again, but this time throws him out an open window of the Chum Bucket. Kaos lands outside of the Chum Bucket and uses a Magic Spell to heal himself. Plank-Ton then smashes through the wall of the Chum Bucket, now outside. He then uses an Air Spell to try and blow Plank-Ton away, but he is so heavy, it doesn't work. Kaos then runs behind Plank-Ton. Plank-Ton turns around, only to have a fireball thrown at his face. Plank-Ton: AH! Kaos: HAHAHAHA! Kaos had thrown the fireball. Plank-Ton, despite his immense pain in his eye, walked over to the spiky ball arm of the destroyed mech suit and threw it at Kaos. It hit the Portal Master in the chest and sent him slamming into a rock. Plank-Ton sees Kaos trying to cast a Magic Spell once again, but Plank-Ton has a plan. He steps forward and smashes his fist down in front of Kaos, knocking him back, and once again using one of Kaos' spells to his own benefit. His eye is no longer in pain. Kaos: Again?! Plank-Ton: Oh yeah! Kaos has had the last straw. He waves his hand, and out of thin air, multiple portals appear, summoning members of Kaos' army, such as Trolls, Drow, Chompies, Cyclops, and Greebles. More dangerous enemies like Spell Punks and Golems also appear from the portals. Kaos shifted into his floating head form to add a more threatening tone. Kaos: It's a thousand to one, Plank-Ton! Give up! Your cause is hopeless, HOPELESS, I tell you! Plank-Ton: I'm alone? Is that so? Um, if I remember correctly, I made a comment earlier about how I had millions of robot clones at my disposal? Is that right? Kaos' face fell. Plank-Ton: Come on, fellas! Let's show these fools! Right on cue, hundreds of Robotic Clones of Plankton storm out of the Chum Bucket and behind Plank-Ton, all piloting mech suits like Plankton's now destroyed one. Plank-Ton and Kaos to their armies: Let's get 'em! The two armies run at each other, and instantly armor and gears fly everywhere. Plank-Ton wrestles with the floating head. Kaos' army and Plank-Ton's army battle for a long time, with no end in sight. Many of Kaos' soldiers have been defeated, but more and more are coming from the portals Kaos spawned. Kaos' floating head is shooting Plank-Ton with laser beams, and Plank-Ton is continuously slamming him in the head. Kaos uses the sonic boom attack again, which causes Plank-Ton to stumble backwards. Kaos' head then slams hard into Plank-Ton, which sends him tumbling backwards and barreling into the Krusty Krab's sign. Plank-Ton got an idea. He ripped the sign out of the ground, and whacked Kaos multiple times with it. Kaos: Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! CUT IT OUT! Plank-Ton then slams the sign into Kaos' face. Kaos is injured. He shifts back into Normal Kaos. Plank-Ton grabs him. Plank-Ton: I will deal with ''you'' later. Plank-Ton then sticks the Krusty Krab sign back in the ground, and hangs Kaos off of it, helpless. Plank-Ton runs into the battle of the two armies. His army was failing. Although they were taking out Kaos' warriors with ease, the portals Kaos had made won't stop spawning new enemies. Plank-Ton knows what to do. He runs up to Kaos' Portals, and with his bare hands, smashes every one of them. Kaos: NO! STOP IT! STOP RIGHT NOW! AARGH! In a fury, Kaos casts a Life Spell, creating a toxic fog around the area. Plank-Ton and his minions are blind for the moment. Perfect. Kaos then teleports right in front of the unable to see Plank-Ton, and pokes him in the eye. Plank-Ton screams out in pain, and runs around in panic, crushing Kaos' soldiers and his own in the process. Kaos: Oh, you clumsy IDIOT! Plank-Ton: I'M HURT! CALL IN THE WEAPONRY! AND THE CHUM! Robotic Plankton Clone: Yes sir! With that, some of the remaining Plankton clones run back into the Chum Bucket. Kaos wonders what the Heck is going on. Plank-Ton hears Kaos behind him, and turns. He slams his fist on the ground, trying to crush Kaos. However, his eye is so badly hurt, he didn't see right and missed. Kaos yelps and ran away. Plank-Ton chases him, running awkwardly, feeling everything around him. Kaos, in mid-run, waves his hand again, spawning a large portal. This time, a Goliath Drow and a Chompy-Bot 9000 appear from it, as well as Glumshanks, Kaos' troll butler. Glumshanks: Oh boy. What is going on here? Plank-Ton's army starts to fight them, and start winning once Plankton's tanks, planes and giant robot suits roll in to attack. The planes and tanks fired Chum at Kaos' minions, making quite a mess. Glumshanks knows he is not meant to be here, so he steps back onto the portal and goes home for a nice nap. Meanwhile, Kaos tries to cast an Undead Spell on Plank-Ton, but accidentally cast a Magic one, causing Kaos and Plank-Ton to be fully healed. Plank-Ton's eye is now alright. Kaos gulps. Plank-Ton: YOUR DOOMED! He smashes his fist down directly on top of Kaos, but at the last moment, Kaos blasts lightning from his hands at Plank-Ton, causing the green giant to stumble back in surprise. Kaos: Lightning hands? I have that? Plank-Ton recovers from the blow and grabs Kaos. Plank-Ton: You are finished now! Suddenly, Plank-Ton gets punched in the back. He turns around, only to see a Goliath Drow, snarling. Plank-Ton: It's on, green boy! Plank-Ton drops Kaos, and starts to wrestle with the Goliath Drow. Plank-Ton's planes and tanks shoot at the hulking beast, but nothing happens. The two green bruisers wrestle and tumble on the battlefield. Kaos hides behind a corral plant. Plank-Ton: You want a fight, jumbo? WELL, TRY THIS! Plank-Ton delivers two powerful punches to the Drow's stomach, and then delivers a knee blow to the creatures ribs. The monster huffs and puffs, takes a couple steps back, and charges at Plank-Ton, shields raised. At the last minute, Plank-Ton winds up and finally delivers a punch right to the attacker's face, knocking him out. Plank-Ton grabs his legs and spins around, then throwing him at the Chompy-Bot 9000, blowing it up. A destroyed, fiery fragment of the Chompy-Bot 9000 flies at the large portal, and blows it up. Plank-Ton: OH YEAH! Bikini Bottom is a wreck. Fire and ash fill the sky. Destroyed armor and smashed mechs as far as the eye can see. Corral and rocks have been destroyed. Kaos has one final trick left. He waves his hand, but this time makes four magical diamond blades appear by his side. Kaos points at Plank-Ton, and the blades fly at him. Plank-Ton is barley hurt by them, by the last one flies past him and stabs one of his giant robots. The robot lurches, and falls. It crushes some of Kaos' soldiers, as well as some of Plankton's. Plankton's tank also suffers being crushed and blowing up. All that is left are Plankton's planes and Kaos' Greeble Fighter Jets, which are having an aerial dogfight. Plank-Ton and Kaos stare at each other in fury. The final steps of the battle are afoot. Kaos throws fireballs and then sends two giant flying fists at Plank-Ton, but Plank-Ton dodges them. Plank-Ton uses his super breath to blow Kaos backwards. Kaos lands on his behind. He sends more diamond swords at Plank-Ton, but he catches everyone of them, and throws them at Kaos' Greeble Fighter Jets, impaling them and blowing them up, leaving only two of them left. Kaos casts an Earth Spell, but it doesn't hurt Plank-Ton at all. Plank-Ton: NO SPELL CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS! Plank-Ton then grabs Kaos and throws him at the Chum Bucket, which Kaos slams into the side off. Plank-Ton then runs over, and with little difficulty, lifts up the ''entire'' Chum Bucket, and slams it down on top of Kaos. Kaos: NO! Plank-Ton lifts the Chum Bucket back up, only to see Kaos' crushed robe in the place where Kaos once was. Plank-Ton: YES! Plank-Ton looks to the sky, happy to see his planes had shot down all of Kaos' jets. He transformed back to normal, and went inside to rest. 'K.O! ' Conclusion '''Boomstick: Well kids, what have we learned today? Never go to Plankton's to crash for a couple days, otherwise he will crush you will his gosh dang house! Wiz: This fight was kind of close. Kaos' army definitely was better than Plankton's. I mean Plankton's army can't handle a Sponge where as Kaos's army was much bigger and could fight on par with several Skylanders,Spyro Included. But when it came to the two fighting, Plankton outclassed Kaos in every way possible, especially when he was Plank-Ton. Plankton also had much more durability. I mean, he had an atom explode in his face, but still survived, and he wasn't even in his Plank-Ton form then! Plus while Kaos's spells could hurt Plankton Plankton had more than enough weaponry to counter them out and the robot clones can trick Kaos Boomstick: Plankton, again in his normal size, was also able to play tug of war over the Krabby Patty formula with Spongebob, who is about 100 times bigger than him! And he was also able to tear metal apart with his bare hands! And when he is actually in his Plank-Ton form, he can lift things his size or bigger with ease! Wiz: Kaos just couldn't keep up with his attacks, and was powerless against Plank-Ton. Sure he coukd heal himself but Plankton could take advantage of the healing spell and heal himself if he needed to. Also while both were cunning Plankton was much smarter given that he went to college. And while Kaos may have more experince Plankton has actually came closer to victory that Kaos: He's droven Bikini Bottom on rampages multiple times and almost destroyed the town despite always getting stopped,meanwhile Kaos is cocky and incompetent and doesn't really think through his plans like Plankton does Boomstick: Kaos tried his best, but he eventually ''kicked the bucket! '' Wiz: The winner is Plankton. https://sta.sh/01q02d9n028 Plankton(WINNER:) +Physically outclassed Kaos even in base form +Was much smarter +Weaponry countered out Kaos's spells +Plankton robot clones could trick Kaos +His form was much stronger than Kaos's +Given that he quite literally lives underwater a water spell would not effect him +Had plenty of opportunities to jack Kaos's healing spells +Has gotten close to victory more times than Chaos -His army was not as good -Not as experinced in combat -Some spells may effect him https://sta.sh/08ihp5ha5gg Kaos(LOSER): +Could heal himself +More experinced in combat +Some spells could cause Plankton trouble +Better army -Physically outclassed -Form was nowhere near as powerful -An underwater spell is not so effective against someone who breathes water daily -Doesn't have a number of wins as Plankton does -His healing spells could accidentally heal Plankton Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Clips from Jurassic World are shown, and then the final clip shows the Indominus Rex roaring. Wiz: Indominus Rex stomps into Death Battle! Trivia * There was meant to be a scene in the Death Battle that showed Gill Grunt the Skylander and Spongebob Squarepants watching the battle take place and cheer Plankton on, but it was cut during development. * When the characters talk during the battle, it is not in actual voices. Instead, it is in subtitles. This was because during development, as the director couldn't find voice actors for the characters in time before the release. That and the fact that there was a lot of dialogue between the characters. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Spongebob Vs Skylanders Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015